1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine that executes games using game media such as coins or bills, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With conventional slot machines, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,133B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,983, a plurality of symbols are scrolled on a display provided in front of a cabinet when a player inserts game media such as tokens, coins, or bills into the insertion slot of the slot machine and presses a spin button, and subsequently, respective symbols automatically come to a stop.
At this time, a random number is generated at the start of scrolling respective symbols, which is triggered by pressing the spin button. If it is arbitrarily determined by the random number to payout coins or credits associated with awards such as a mystery bonus, or to transit to a bonus game such as the second game, transition from the base game to the bonus game occurs and the bonus game is executed.
Here, the slot machine is configured so as to payout a payout in accordance with a winning state that occurs with the progress of the game. With such a slot machine, the symbols being scrolled merely stop automatically.